Opening Scene
by naTIVAlu
Summary: "We have had, what… seven, eight years, now? I think we are ready." Tiva smut. One shot. At your own risk.


**So, this. This is… very smutty, and very fluffy. I'm in denial about the whole thing. It was exhausting, and I didn't even really write it. Just so you know. Technically, I thought of this as something that might happen a little after season 10's finale. Not that I have any information about the finale… but that's the fun about fiction :P**

**I really have no idea how I did, so… reviews will be very much appreciated.**

**Reminder: the rating is there for a reason. The rest is your own responsibility.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

God, did he love kissing her. They've been testing these new waters for the past few days. Very carefully, but enjoying every second of it. It was sweet, oh, _so_ sweet. And warm.

They were kissing now. Deep and passionate, but slow. They had time, and they wanted to absorb every bit of it. They've already been through so much, and this was so precious, they just wouldn't, _couldn't_, afford to miss a thing.

Her hands were around his neck, gently pulling him down towards her. His one arm was on her upper back, the other on her lower, embracing and tugging her as close as he could. One, two, three minutes. Then they ran out of air. Foreheads pressed together and bodies staying in place, firmly attached, they breathed.

"Tony," she muttered. He hummed back.

"That… that is not your knee."

He froze for a second, willing his brain to start working again, and registering what he hadn't noticed before, because he was so immersed in her. She was right, of course. "Yeah," he chuckled, boring into her eyes, trying to figure out her thoughts. He really wasn't sure. But he most definitely did not want to mess this up. "Uh… sorry."

Eyebrows coming together, Ziva stared at him, bewildered. _"Sorry?"_

He cleared his throat, lowering both his hands to her hips, allowing her to pull back a little so they could look at each other more comfortably. "Well, I thou- "

"Don't, Tony, please," she quickly closed the small gap formed between them, "Don't be sorry." Her palm reached to cup his cheek and sway her thumb over it. Her fingers continued to his neck and nape, grasping the little hairs affectionately, and pulling him back for another kiss.

She broke it after just a few seconds, kept her gaze on his, then crossed and lowered her hands to grasp the hem of her shirt on both sides. It took him a moment of following her movements with confusion, but he quickly caught up with her, and hurried to put his hands on hers.

"Wait," he whispered, and she looked at him, again puzzled. "Are you sure?"

Letting out a little sigh of understanding, she closed her eyes and smiled. Creeping one hand up his chest, she intertwined the other with one of his, and squeezed to reassure him. Then she opened her eyes again.

"We have had, what… seven, eight years, now?" She kept looking at him. "I think we are ready."

For a moment Ziva thought he might persist, but then Tony couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips. She returned it, biting her lower lip with rising excitement. He ran both his hands up and down her arms now, finally settling them on her neck and leaning back down to taste her again. They both smiled into the kiss, and she let them have another such pure joyful moment before she returned her hands to her waist and pulled her shirt off with one swift movement.

Trying to make the best out of their forced short separation, Tony unbuckled his belt and pulled his shirt out of his pants. Needing his closeness, Ziva tugged herself right back onto him, her exposed abdomen meeting the smooth fabric of his shirt. Resuming their kiss, she took her time feeling him closer than before. She didn't want to hurry, she wanted to feel and memorize every step of their way.

Tony's hands started skimming over her exposed back and shoulders, feeling her body, feeling _her_. His fingers moved slowly, taking delight in every new patch of skin they encountered. As they were softly pressing her back dimples on their way under the waistband of her pants, Ziva's body arched that little bit more into him. The pressure became near intolerable, and he exhaled a deep moan. Only then did he realize her hands were already working to relieve him. His jeans were unbuttoned, the zipper lowered down, and the unbelievable sensation of freedom as she was pushing them down nearly overwhelmed him.

Stepping out of his pants, Tony started pushing Ziva backwards gently, towards the bedroom. Careful to navigate her the right way, avoiding sharp edges of tables or chairs or walls, he was again forced slightly apart from her. They held each other's gaze, Tony gripping her by the waist and Ziva resting her hands on his chest. She moved up and down his shirt, and started working its buttons. When they finally got near the bed, Tony hurried to unzip her before he worked his arms out of the sleeves, throwing his shirt aside. Ziva took her pants off, and reached back into Tony's waiting arms.

Holding each other so tightly, faces so close together, they breathed, marveling at the skin-to-skin, body-to-body touch. While Ziva was tracing the small hills and valleys of Tony's torso, his lips began exploring her neck. Her collarbone. Her chest. With one hand moving up and down the curve of her side, he used the other to strip one of her bra's straps down her shoulder, and planted small, slow kisses in its place. Her breathing quickened the tiniest bit.

Taking advantage of his head being so close, Ziva brought her own lips down below his ear, and sucked gently. She put her fingers through his hair as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, momentarily dazed by the sensation she was evoking in him. She continued drawing her lips and, occasionally her tongue, down his neck and to his chest. He rose to his full height, giving her more comfortable access. She was now holding him softly with her one palm on his back, the other leaning against his heart, playing with his chest hairs. Her mouth was tracing circles around his other side, and then suddenly her tongue was rough, hot and wet on his nipple. The little twitch of his length was only partly reflective of how that little move excited his entire body.

She repeated that a few more times, while both of her hands began traveling downwards. She teased his abdomen with just the tips of her fingers, before she moved to his lower back. Tony's own hands were wandering their way under her underwear to grab her ass and pull her closer just as she was gliding one finger through the soft fabric of his boxers. He exhaled a grunt as his hips bucked forward, resulting in their waists getting almost painfully attached together. They both groaned. Unable to take any more, both of their underwear quickly found their way down to the floor. Tony unclasped Ziva's bra with the gentlest of fingers, stripped it off her shoulders and arms, and dropped it to the floor as well.

_At last._

There they were. Two exposed, completely naked bodies, hot and wanting the other's touch like nothing else. Tony pulled Ziva's head to a deep, almost greedy kiss, and she held on to him as close as she could, chest to chest, and very much aware of him being aroused, hard and thick in between them. Tony's hands were gliding through that exact place where her back ended and her ribs and breast began, while she returned to nipping his throat, steadying him in place with a hand on his collarbone. Her other hand started a journey downwards, lightly tugging at his hip, his ass, his thigh. Then she sat herself on the edge of the bed behind her, her forehead almost resting on Tony's belly, while her hands got closer and closer to his cock.

Ziva traced a finger, a single finger, all the way from top to bottom. And back up. His abdomen swelled as he breathed sharply, all senses alert, fixed on her. She repeated that motion with two fingers, and pressed her hot lips against the area just above his crotch. He felt the need to thrust spread through him like fire, and let out a small whimper. Now she was petting him slowly with several fingers, using both hands. The teasing made him throb almost painfully in her hands. She used one finger to mark a circle around the tip once, twice, then blew a hot breath over it. _Damn_.

Tony watched as she continued moving her fingers in all possible directions and hovered with her mouth over him, keeping changing her angle, so he couldn't tell where he would feel her first. It drove him mad. Then he stopped thinking altogether, as she finally rested her lips low near his base. She lingered there, letting her fingers keep teasing him in so many places at the same time. It made his cock feel as if it were on fire, like every existing nerve there was firing to his brain in the most wonderful harmony.

As she kept pressing those tender kisses along his entire length, a hand moved to start working the same ordeal on his balls, and he groaned with surprise. If he thought before that this was as torturous as it could get, he was so, very wrong. His cock hardened and lengthened that little bit more, and it was getting desperate, and he couldn't bear it.

Taking one of her hands in his, he gently pushed her head away and lowered himself to kiss her again, pouring all of his built up tension into her. His weight on her made Ziva lower herself to a lying position, her head being supported by Tony's hand. As she got down she moved herself up on the bed to rest her head on one of the pillows. She wasn't prepared to feel Tony's hot mouth high on her thigh and very close to her center. It caused that intense tingling sensation going all the way up her spine, and her hand jumped on the one he was leaning on, trying to get a grip on something. Tony's other hand was now studying the junction between her hip and leg, delicately straddling it. He licked a path from the hip bone to her inner thigh. Kissed closer. And closer. And _– oh, yes!_ – There was his tongue preceding his lips on her most sensitive nub. She sighed contently, angling herself his way, and closed her eyes.

She opened them right back, though, because the most amazing feeling was gone almost as quickly as it started. Tony was now licking and nipping his way up, his fingers drawing different paths along her curves, exciting her with anticipation. A thumb was rubbing the small patch of skin right under her breast, when he blew on her other and then leaned down to put it in his mouth. She shuddered, let out a held breath, and then melted under him as he sucked. He licked and twisted his tongue and pushed it against her, while his thumb was slowly working her other nipple. She gripped the back of his head as he moved to her other side, cupping her, squeezing and wetting her and blowing thin sprays of hot air on her sensitized flesh. She started twitching and arching herself closer to him, putting a hand on his back to pull him onto her, losing herself in his touch.

After a while, she couldn't possibly tell if it were minutes or hours, he moved to kiss in between her breasts, up the side of her neck, and back to her too-long-no-kiss lips. She met him eagerly and cupped his cheek to make sure he stayed where he was. They got on their sides, facing each other, Tony's hand underneath her, tugging her close at her waist, while his other hand kept wandering between her neck and chest. Ziva's free leg was hoisting itself onto Tony's waist, her hand moving over every bit of his torso she could reach.

Then, Ziva leaned back and pulled him with her, _on top_ of her, keeping him close with a hand over his shoulder blades. Tony had to stop the most perfect kiss and pulled back just a little, panting.

"What?" Ziva breathed, searching his eyes.

"I just, I thought," He was still breathing hard, "I thought you'd like to be on top."

_Oh._ The corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "I promise I will next time."

She kissed his neck. The words couldn't sink in his head.

"Next time?"

She moved to his jaw, sighing. "Shut up and kiss me."

That seemed to satisfy him, as he pushed his tongue to explore her one more time. Then Tony snaked his hand down and to her clit. She expected him to go hard on her, but instead he just caressed, very slowly. It wasn't even a rub, it was so gentle. And it drove her insane. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she breathed hard, her eyes threatened to slide shut in delight. Then her knee jerked upwards of its own accord, and they both used it to position themselves better. Ziva's hands were massaging circles over Tony's shoulders while he was placing himself at her entrance. Their eyes met, hungry and passionate.

Then he touched.

But he didn't go in.

_Oh._

He touched again, and then moved himself up to her clit and down again, but still didn't enter. Ziva moaned quietly, enjoying the teasing and hating the frustration at the same time.

Her fingers were trailing his abdomen when he finally entered his tip, and she felt his own muscles contract at the new sensation. They both breathed together. But he got out again. _Oh my God._

He repeated that torture a few more times, entering just a little bit more each time, until it was too much. Her hand was tugging at his waist in a silent demand for more just as he finally, _finally_, pushed himself all the way inside of her. They were both seeing stars for a moment, until Ziva brought them back to earth when she resumed their kiss. Or was it heaven? He couldn't decide. The only thing he did know was that he couldn't stay still. He started moving back and forth at a slow, steady pace.

Ziva looked at him with slightly dazed eyes, and managed to get one of his hands entwined with hers. She felt him fill her, widening her, again and again, in and out and back in, and just barely remembered to breathe. Then she deliberately contracted herself around him, making herself gape and her own eyes widen at the sensation, and him groan with a rough "_OH!_" After that he could no longer keep the level of control he was forcing on himself. He started pounding into her, his movements becoming faster and stronger.

He took his hand from hers, and although it took a considerable amount of effort to steady himself, he lowered it back down on her, and began rubbing her in an erratically fast pace. Her eyes grew even wider at this, and she called out in sweet surprise, breathing harder than before. The combined sensation of him inside of her and on her clit was just stupendous. She was floating in another world, when she faintly heard him pant by her ear.

"Come on, Ziva. Let it go."

She wasn't even sure she _was_ holding anything back, but somehow his words ticked something in her. She felt that sweet pressure building deep within her, and slowly lost herself to the most blissful feeling. She moaned and breathed heavily, louder and louder, chest rising up and down faster and faster, until there was nothing in the world except that explosion of pleasure in its purest, most incredible form.

As she was becoming limp and numb beneath him, Tony willed himself to slow down. He leaned on his elbows, both propped just beside her ears, and lowered himself down gently onto her, hips still moving in slow, very short movements. His palms were tending to her crown, and his lips went to kiss her softly on her flushed cheek. After about a minute he felt her breathing become more controlled again, and saw the focus return to her eyes. She was so beautifully relaxed; he could look at her for hours in this state.

Except that was when he noticed her hands trailing all over his now sweaty, sticky back, all the way down to his ass and back again. But not as softly as before, no more teasing. Ziva was urging him to finish what he started. She sucked the hollow of his throat passionately, and her hot breathing fanning his ear brought even more drive to his already incredibly tensed muscles. Tony quickened the pace again, hardened his thrusts, and let himself completely free as he pushed deeper into her. She was still kissing, almost biting, his neck whenever he got close enough. Her body rocked with each of his thrusts, and she alternated between holding on to his arms to steady herself and sway a finger over his nipple to edge him closer to release.

It didn't take long before his moans got heavier, almost frantic. With a few more desperate pushes, he groaned loudly as he finally spilled into her. His body shuddered as he was washed over by utter sweet relief. His vision blurred, he used the last of his powers to prevent himself from completely crashing her as he laid himself over her, and buried his head just beside hers, right into the pillow.

_Oh, sweet joy._

Ziva was stroking his upper back and nape slowly, helping him down from his high. But she was still involuntary convulsing around him, and Tony forced himself to push his pelvis up and pull out from her, making them both twitch for a second. As he came back down on her side, Ziva's hands fell to the mattress near her head in utter exhaustion.

After a few minutes of letting their breathing even out and their hearts returning to their regular rhythm, Tony sensed the slight shiver going through Ziva's body. He propped himself up, pulled the blanket from beneath them, and covered themselves with it. Ziva snuggled herself onto his side, one leg in between his, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand wrapped around him. He put his fingers through her thick hair and she lifted lazy, satisfied eyes to look at him. She dropped a few simple but loaded kisses on his smiling lips. Tony then moved his hand from her hair to the one she had around his torso, and interlaced their fingers together.

"So."

"So…"

"You were saying…?"

She gave him a questioning look.

"I might be wrong," he said, as he brought her hand to his lips, "But I'm pretty sure you mentioned something about a 'next time'."

Her laughter reverberating through his entire body was the most wonderful prelude to the blooming new chapter of their lives.


End file.
